A New Member For The TEam?
by ladie21
Summary: Updated! im back with some new chps for you guys! PLease R&R. The resident mad scientists meets a girl in the hospital who need the team.. if he could just get them to get along.
1. Default Chapter

I stared at the ceiling un-able to sleep as the tiny pains ran up , and down my chest. They were slowly lowering my doses afraid that I would become addicted to the strong pain killers. I didn't ' mind the pain really , it helped remind me that I still was alive. I'd been in the hospital for over six months, and after a while the days just blurred together. Finally I was getting ready to start physical therapy which meant I was that much closer to being realized The team had been really good about seeing me as much as they could though. Mia came almost every day, as well as Leon. Vince came at least a few times a week, which was good considering he had just escaped from one a month ago. He was actually my roomie for awhile... I liked having him around he kept things exciting. Yelling at the nurses, and making them all flustered, it was funny.  
  
  
  
I had a new roommate, but it was like being by myself . She never talked, and if it wasn't for the beeping of her machines, and an occasional sigh I would worry that she was dead. She'd just gotten here a week, ago, and I didn't' even know what was wrong with her. Just that we would be sharing a room from now on, and would be going through a rehab program together. I felt bad for her, no one ever came to see her or called, but I could see why if she treated others like she did the team. The first time Mia had attempted to say hi she was met with a leer an icy stare, and rolled eyes. Leon was even worse ,she flipped him off. The look on his face was priceless though!  
  
  
  
She would be beautiful if her eyes weren't so dull, and lifeless all the time. They were big and brown, framed with thick dark eyelashes, and a mocha skin color. I think she was tall, but it was hard to tell when we were both lying down most of the time. She was reed thin, but I got the feeling it was more self inflected than it was natural. She rarely ate, and the nurse were forever picking at her about it.  
  
  
  
I moaned quietly as the pain increased, and winced as I heard her stir , her head lifting as she looked over at me.  
  
  
  
"I'm ok, " I said surprised at her silent concern.  
  
"They're lowering my dosage, and.. I'm just getting used to it. "  
  
"I'm Jesse, by the way."  
  
I laughed as she pointed to the chart at the bottom of her bed.  
  
"You really think I can see that? " I murmured sitting up to squint at the chart in the moonlight.  
  
"Shy.. la?" I asked rolling the unfamiliar name on my tongue. I was pleased when she nodded doing a mock clap.  
  
"I guess most people mis pronounce it huh? I don't have that problem, Jesse, just your normal average Joe name, " I said happy to be awarded by her snort. There was something about her that made me want to reach out. Maybe because she reminded me off how I was before the team, or even before Leon, all alone with no one to care for me. That was as low as I had ever been before in my life , and judging by her refusal to have anything to do with the living world I think she was at that point now .  
  
My fingers moved rapidly under the covers aching to be near a computer, hell or a car!  
  
" You know I've missed the weirdest things since I've been in here," I said telling her about my love for cars, and computers It was wonderful in away to be able to explain things to someone without sensing boredom. Though she never said a word through my explanations of Nos, or ball bearings I sensed that she was listening, and it helped take my mind off the pain. That was how our unlikely friendship was formed. It was weird to feel like Dom for once, like I was taking care of the other person .  
  
  
  
"Rise, and shine," The nurse said opening the blinds as the light blasted my eyes making me wince.  
  
"Wha?" I asked sleepily.  
  
" Its time for your breakfast, and then its off for therapy for you two," She said making me groan. In all the months I had been here I had never quite gotten used to the food.  
  
"You hear that Gabby? We get to be tortured first thing with this garbage," I said using the nickname I'd come up with for her. I laughed as she rolled her eyes, and pretended to gage sticking her finger in her mouth.  
  
"Yea I feel the same way."  
  
"Well.. I'll be," the nurse said surprised to see Shyla acknowledging anything. I noticed that she completely ignored the woman focusing on me.  
  
"One day you're going to tell me what happened exactly," I said forcing myself to eat the lumpy oatmeal. I heard her grunt in response, and figured it was the best I was going to get for now.  
  
"Hey, no fair," I said causing her head to snap up.  
  
"If I have to eat this crap so do you," I said in response to her quizzical expression.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me Shyla Anne," I said putting her chart to good use. Tossing her hair over her shoulders she rolled her eyes again.  
  
"At least a little, you're way to thin as it is, and if you don't I have to listen to yet another lecture from the nurses, besides we start rehab today!" I said suddenly excited as my add kicked in, and I lost all focus. Her snort of laughter took brought me back on point, and I smiled softly as she began to nibble on her toast. 


	2. chp 2: The Silence Is Broken

"How'd it go today Jess?" Mia asked walking in the room that evening.  
  
" I swear I think they're trying to kill me in here."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
" Well it hurt like hell, all that pulling, poking, and prodding every sore part on my body."  
  
"Its going to hurt at first babe," She said kissing my forehead as she pulled a chair to sit. I knew part of my exhaustion was that I had over done it, but I wanted t get out of here so badly. I could feel my muscles screaming at me for all the work I had done, but it felt good in a way. I'd grown weary of doing nothing but lying here day in , and day out. Shyla was a different story all together. The nurses had done everything for her as she lay their lifeless while they fought to keep her muscles from atrophy. She really didn't want to get better  
  
  
  
"Jesse?" Mia asked waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you even hear a single word I just said?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Sorry Mia damn Add."  
  
"I said, m, and Vince decided to give us a try."  
  
"Its about fricking time girl."  
  
" I just .. I needed time to get over Brian," she said softly making me sneer. To this day that name left a bad taste in my mouth. He'd come back around after things had gone down, but Mia had refused to take him back. How could you ever trust someone who had almost killed everyone you cared about, and destroyed your life in the process?  
  
"You guys look good together." I said nodding for no particular reason.  
  
"Dom called."  
  
"What did he say?" I asked leaning towards her as whispered. Dom, and Letty had stayed in Mexico to heal on the inside as well as from their other wounds. Their relationship had been rocky before the heists, and the accident pretty much finished ripping it into shreds.  
  
"They're coming back home."  
  
"When?" I asked unable to sit still as my leg shook in excitement.  
  
"Next month !" she said forgetting her polished image for once, and squealing.  
  
"I am so excited, I can't wait to see them, and I missed Letty so much , it sucks being the only girl!"  
  
" I can't wait to see them either Mia, "I said glad that we were all getting back together again.  
  
  
  
Opening my eyes I blinked trying to adjust to the seemingly endless darkness. I sat confused for a moment trying to figure out what had woken me when I heard it again.. a low mummer breaking the silence in the night. Clicking on the light above my head I turned to look at Shyla shocked to see her tossing, and turning, her lips moving feverishly. I sat frozen unsure of what to do. Was she sick, or just having a nightmare. When the mummers turned to screams the choice was taken from me, I had to call them now.  
  
I sat in bed mesmerized at the swiftness of the staff as they rushed in pinning her down. I knew instinctively it was the wrong move to make. Her response completely shocked me , it was more a scene I'd expect to see if Letty was involved. She began to swing as if fending them off, her fist connecting with one of the nurses jaws. I yelled out as I saw the rage flame in the eyes of the nurse reaching for her.  
  
"Calm down Shyla, its all a dream, they're just trying to help you , let them help you … please for me."  
  
She became still considering my words, and it was all they needed. The needle was slipped into her wrist, and as the sedative ran through her veins quickly she drifted off.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" I asked the staff.  
  
"Car accident, killed her Mother, and she hasn't spoken since.  
  
"Its a shame really," said the head nurse lagging behind as the rest of the team left.  
  
"She was such a pretty girl , and I've watched her waste away these past few months."  
  
"No one's come to see her?"  
  
"A few times, but she seemed to get worse afterwards."  
  
I took the information in storing it with the other things I knew about her.  
  
The next day she was back to her totally unresponsive self, but I continued to talk to her. After a week of her" silent " treatment, I cracked.  
  
"Do you really want to die that badly? Cause I promise you that's where you're headed."  
  
"What the is so bad Shyla, tell me, what are you afraid of?" Running my fingers through my hair a sat back exhausted , head hanging.  
  
"Have you even heard anything I've said this entire time? " I asked weary.  
  
"I finally get it now Shyla, you want me to leave you alone? Well that's what I'm going to do."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shyla's POV  
  
  
  
I'm not sure what it was about his words that made me react, except for the sincerity.  
  
"No," I croaked my throat hoarse, and tight from the lack of use over the past few months.  
  
"NOS, nitrous oxide , the best thing ever created, will give your car an extra both up to 100 miles per hour." I was breathing heavily as I finished my body shaking as I coughed, feeling ready to wretch.  
  
I almost smiled at his look of wonder.  
  
"You .. you've been listening ?"  
  
Feeling weary I nodded in response.  
  
"Can you tell me why you're' so afraid to let yourself feel?" he asked gently making me feel like someone worth caring for once again.  
  
"Alone," I managed to chock out. " I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Shyla if you just let me , and my friends in I promise you, you will never be alone again, hell you'll be wishing you had more time to yourself," he said chuckling, and getting a far away look in his eyes that spoke of past experiences.  
  
Cocking my head to the side I weighed my options, deciding I had nothing to lose I spoke just one word.  
  
"Ok." 


	3. chp3: The team gets to know the "Mute" a...

"Ok?" I asked stunned that it was that simple.  
  
"Yea," she said turning her head to cough again.  
  
"Oh my God," I said sitting up and sliding out of bed.  
  
"Water, water, water," I murmured to myself looking for a cup.  Finally finding one, I brought it over to her.  
  
"I bet its been a long time since you talked someone."  I laughed at her duh look.  
  
" Please don't' tell anyone... I'm not ready," she whispered her voice more hoarse than before.  
  
"Ok , I'll keep it between me, and you , are you gonna be nicer to my friends now?"  
  
"I can try ," She said.  
  
I can't wait till she meet's Letty I thought sarcastically.  Things started to get better after that. Though she never talked until we were alone at night she did become more active, eating, and actually trying  at rehab. She still hadn't told me just what was wrong with her, and I didn't' want to push.  
  
  
  
" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked still wondering why no one came to visit.  
  
"I did, but he passed away."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok it was a long time ago," she said a far away look taking over her face.  
  
"So what are those white pills they bring into you every afternoon."  
  
"The ones I always spit out when they leave?" She asked laughing.  
  
"Yea," I nodded more curious.  
  
" Ritalin."  
  
"Oh my God ! You have ADD?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hell no, I thought you were ignoring me half the time," I said as we both started laughing.  
  
"You loser," She said tossing a pillow at me as the door swung open. Her laughter was muted, but not soon enough. I laughed at Mia, and V's slack jaw.  
  
"You talk? I thought you were a mute or something," V said leading Mia to the bed by the hand.  
  
"H- H  how you living girl?" Mia asked voice shaky.  
  
  
  
          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shyla's POV  
  
  
  
Smiling I decided to be nice for Jesse's sake.  
  
  
  
"I'm living good … well considering the crap they call food in this place." I said my voice still soft from lack of use.  I could see Jesses mile out of the corner of my eyes, and I frowned slightly at the warm feeling it caused. He had stepped up to the plate as a big brother, and apparently earned himself a place in my heart.  
  
  
  
"Well seeing as how you're in the mood to be nice, we might be able to share this with you," V said watching the door closely before taking a paper bag out of his coat.  
  
  
  
"I love you man," Jesse said suddenly animated.  I looked from him to Vince completely confused.  
  
"Come over here," Vince said gesturing.  
  
"She can't ,"Jesse answered slipping from bed slowly to walk over to my bed.  
  
"Jess, you don't' have to ," I said blushing as he gently lifted me up ,and carried me over to sit on the bed with him.  
  
"Shh, you don't weight more than a kid, but I'm working on that." He said with a mischievous wink.  
  
"You might want to closer your mouth V, you'll catch flies that way," I said chuckling at his friends shocked expression.  
  
" I guess our Mad scientist is growing up," he said playfully wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"So what's in the bag ?" I asked bringing the conversation back on point.  
  
"Just the best cheese burgers in the world," Jess said as I eyed the  greasy bag doubtfully, my nose wrinkled.  
  
"Give it a try pumpkin," Vince his gruff voice mixed with the words making me chuckle yet again.  
  
"Not bad, twice in what a month?" Jesse said nudging me.  I sighed my eyes rolling into my head as Jesse handed me a his burger to " test" .  
  
  
  
"Told you it was good."  
  
" I think you just lost your dinner man," V said laughing.  
  
"No, here you go," I said trying to hand it back.  
  
"No, I think you need it worse," he said pushing it back towards me making me smile. His eyes seemed to say I told you I'd take care of you .  
  
"So what's actually wrong with you?" V asked bluntly awhile later.  
  
"Well .. they are not sure exactly. I've been in here for months, and its been test after test blood work, cat scans. They say they can't find anything wrong with me. "  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yea," I said looking down at my hands that were playing with the white blanket on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're friends are nice Jesse," I said resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"They're your friends now too, " he said holding my chin, and pulling my face up to look at him.  
  
"I'm here now, and I'm gonna take care of you ok?"  He said putting his arm around me.  
  
"As far as the teams concerned, you are my little sister. "  
  
"But I just now talked too...  
  
"News travels fast, trust me," he said making me laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were not kidding," I said the next day as the walked in Leon now in tow. It became a routine, for us after that. Rehab, and then hang out with the team. It was almost like a regular life except I Still couldn't walk. Jesse was getting better day, by day, and I knew he would be leaving soon. I couldn't help wondering what would happen to me then.  .  I smiled at his still form, he was sleeping now, exhausted from using the walker today. I warned him about pushing himself, but he only smiled and told me not to worry.  Visiting hours were almost over, and I was drifting off when the figure dressed in black entered the room. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
  
  
"Now I finish what I started," he whispered softly.  My heart began to pound as he reached into his coat, and I saw the silver glint of a gun. Without thinking I reacted, and suddenly I was slamming into him knocking both of us to the floor. The gun slide across the room, and we both lunged for it. I could hear Jesse yelling as he pressed the call button, and hit the lights. I tried to wrestle the tiny Asian man for the gun, but I was no match in my weakened state. He took the gun out of my hands, and I screamed as I looked into his unblinking soulless eyes. I closed my eyes, mouth moving in prayer as he finger began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Lance," said a husky voice that had my eyes popping open.  
  
Looking up I saw what had to be one of the biggest man I had ever seen. He was bald with caramel skin, and muscles upon muscles.  I cringed curling into a fetal positions rocking back and forth completely confused My hands were yanked away from my ears a few seconds later by a screaming Jesse.  
  
"You walked ! You walked!!!!!" Jesse screamed scrambling to the floor to gather me in his arms.  It was then that I realized he was right, I had just used my legs. 


	4. chp 4: Free at last

It turns out the whole thing had been in her mind a product of her death wish . Lance was taken to jail that night, and for that reason alone Dom immediately took to Shyla. Things changed drastically after that night as we tried to get Shyla caught up with rehab. She could walk, but only for short amounts of time. Her muscles had been severely weakened over the months, and she had a long way to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke one night to her whimpering.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Gabby?" I asked still half asleep as I rolled to face her.  
  
" I've got Charlie horses."  
  
"Here I come," I said slipping out of bed to sit by her side.  
  
"Give me your leg," I said sticking out my hand.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't shaved," she said completely spacing out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked laughing as I grabbed her leg form under the cover ignoring her previous statement.  
  
"I don't even know where that thought came from.. random ," she said wincing softly as I massaged the knots out.  
  
"Thanks bro," She said laying back.  
  
"No prob," I said kissing her forehead. " You know my bed seems really far away now," I said sleep falling over me like a blanket.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled scooting over so he could lay down. We had one more day and we'd both be leaving. Dom insisted I stayed with them, and who was I to say no. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. Though his friends were nice I got the feeling there was something more to the story. I had the sinking suspicion that something illegal was involved too. Trying to shut down my brain I rolled over onto my stomach an arm under my head. I woke to the sounds of AWWWWH.  
  
  
  
"Shut up,'" I groaned trying to hold on to the sliver of sleep that was rapidly fading.  
  
"Come on Sunshine we get to spring you guys today," said the familiar voice of Letty.  
  
"Leticia, I swear I am gonna kill you one day." I said blackly. I was not a morning person.  
  
"Come on Ga ," Jesse murmured determined to rub his sunny disposition off on me.  
  
"Ugh you suck!" I said sitting up realizing it was a game I would never win.  
  
"Hey!" I said hitting him on the back.  
  
"We get out of her today," I said making everyone else laugh.  
  
"Didn't she just say that?" Jesse asked utterly confused.  
  
"Umm.. I dunno?" I said sheepishly.  
  
"Let's get your stuff ready," Leon said mouth full of the donut he had.  
  
"God do you ever stop eating," I asked rolling my eyes.  
  
"Hey, I like food," he said sounding hurt.  
  
"You can stand to eat more yourself," Dom said making me roll my eyes.  
  
:Oh yea the living arrangements are going to be interesting:  
  
  
  
My heart warmed to Letty as she handed me a pair of worn shorts, and a wife beater. I had no clothes, and I really appreciated the gesture. We'd bumped heads for a while at first, but it was because we were so alike more than anything else. As I changed in the restroom I realized how much weight I had really lost. Her clothes fit me like they would her, and the girl was a good 3 or 4 inches shorter. It was time for me to get my thing together. Leaning against the door I thought about what I was about to do. I was putting my life into the hands of those few people standing outside the door waiting for me … was I doing the right thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
Right or not 10 minutes later I found myself in the car with Dom, Jesse, and Letty.  
  
"Can we stop by my house … old house?" I asked  
  
"Sure, you want to get some stuff, they didn't' sell it?" DOm asked.  
  
"No, its mine now," I said shivering at the thought of living in the now empty house again.  
  
" Are you gonna move in there?" Jesse asked looking panicked.  
  
"Too many memories," I whispered sitting back after I'd given Dom the directions.  
  
"You lived here?" Letty asked looking up at the large beige stucco building.  
  
"Once," I said limping slightly as I took the white envelope containing a house key out of my back pocket.  
  
"I'll just be a minute ." Moving as quickly as possible I grabbed an old baby blue duffle bag out of the nearest closet, and headed up stairs to my room. Emptying the contents of my dresser as I began to wheeze. The house was stifling, and I felt like I was going to suffocate with all the guilt, and memories threatening to crash down on me. Grabbing my CD's I left the house in a dead run.. well what was a dead run for me. 


	5. chp 5:Secrets come into the light, and f...

I took a deep breath waiting until everyone was in before telling Shyla the living arrangements.  
  
"Well you'll be staying in my room."  
  
"Not that much off a difference," She said rolling her eyes as she tried to snatch her bag from Leon.  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
"OH … well if you don't want to share I can take the couch.."  
  
"No, its fine, I thought it would make you uncomfortable."  
  
Shrugging, she smiled the half smile that had become her trademark. I sat on the bed watching her put her stuff next to mine feeling an incredible need to protect her, along with something else I couldn't quite put my finger on yet.  
  
"You have like a million CD's " I said flipping through her never ending collection slowly.  
  
"I love music ... the same way you like.. cars," She said her voice taking on a funny hitch. It was then that I realized it was a car that had taken everything away from her in the first place. GOD! She would hate us once she found out what we did!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You ok?" I said turning Jesse's silence out of place.  
  
"Yea," he said rather unconvincingly as I took in his pale coloring.  
  
"You sure?" I asked resting on my knees as I looked up at him.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure Gabby," he said smiling his don't worry about me smile.  
  
:Liar: I thought to myself shaking my head. Exhausted I opted to go to bed early when Jesse went down to for dinner that night. I was almost asleep while later when I heard him talking to Leon as they came up.  
  
" I don't' know how to tell her man."  
  
"You need to soon Jess, or she'll never talk o you again."  
  
" I know man, I know, but what do I say?"  
  
"You'll figure it out dawg. "  
  
: tell her?: I thought : tell who me? What did he have to tell me: Rolling on to my side as he walked in a squeezed my eyes tight trying to feign sleep I forced my now tense muscles to relax.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I frowned watching Shyla as I tried to rationally explain her actions to myself. She was being weird, distant even , answering all my questions with one word, and refusing to look me in the eyes.  
  
"You want to go see the garage?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure," She said Standing. I felt drool form as I watched her rise in a tight pair of worn denims, and a tiny camouflage tank top. It was too hot outside for much else.  
  
: Snap out of it man, this is your little sister here: I said giving myself a mental shake before rising to follow her out the door.  
  
" This!" I said waving my arm excitedly. "Is the Toretto garage."  
  
" Is it ok for us to be here?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be going back to work myself in a few more weeks."  
  
Opening the door for her I waved at Mia who was looked up from her desk in the office.  
  
"Shyla," She said hoping up from her chair to greet us.  
  
"Welcome to the garage, " She said wrapping her arm around her thin frame.  
  
"Hey girl," She said awarding her with the smile that she had kept from me the whole day. : Just what was going on with my little sister ?:  
  
After talking to Mia for a while I headed over to Letty. I felt an odd kinship with her for some reason.  
  
"What ya doing?" I asked leaning on the car she was under.  
  
"Why don't you pull up a dolly and find out?" she asked, the challenge shining in her eyes.  
  
She didn't think I could get dirty? Pushing my disdain for cars aside I pulled a stray dolly over from the opposite side of the garage.  
  
"Here put this on," Dom said tossing me a jumper two sizes too big. So he was actually listening, I said still not used to the way he observed all while remaining silent. Slipping into the jumper I laid down on the dolly feeling like a fish out of water I awkwardly wheeled myself under the car next to her.  
  
"Well if you're gonna be staying with us, you might as well know something about cars," She said proceeding to tell me exactly what she was doing, and each individual part. I left the shop later covered in oil, and with a new appreciation for cars all together.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I felt mixed emotions as we left that day. Glad that Shyla was letting the group in more, and getting over her phobia about cars; but mad that she was still giving me the cold shoulder. I stared her down over the dinner table willing her to look at me. I frowned as we made eye contact, and she pushed away her plate getting up to go outside.  
  
"What did you do to her man?" Letty asked actually snarling at me , which rarely happened. I guess I wasn't the baby of the team anymore, but she needed the attention more.  
  
"I dunno Let, she's just been giving me the brush off, which is damn awkward considering we share a room."  
  
"Go talk to her Jesse," Dom said nodding towards the still swinging screen door.  
  
"Aight," I said scrapping the floor with my chair as I stood.  
  
"Gab?" I said cautiously walking out to he porch swing she was sitting on.  
  
"What?" She asked voice tight with pent up tension.  
  
" What's wrong," I said coming to stand in front her.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," She said continuing to look straight ahead. Like she was looking through me.  
  
"Don't lie, " I said squatting so I was at her eye level.  
  
" I Heard you," she mumbled.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Last night, with Leon, I heard you ."  
  
" Last night... Oh shit," I said my fingers tapping on the wooden bench as I thought of a way to explain things.  
  
"Gab … it's not what you think … exactly."  
  
"Then what is it Jesse? And don't lie, cause I've had enough liars in my life."  
  
"Its just that … well all of us ... we're not just mechanics."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked leaning closer to me.  
  
" We race Shyla, we street race."  
  
"Fuck you Jesse!" She said jumping up to pace on the porch.  
  
"You know that's how I got in that bed in the first place."  
  
" I know, I know, " I said walking up behind her. " I know that's why I didn't want to tell you, " I said placing my arms on either side of her trapping her in place.  
  
"Don't be mad," I said resting my head against her shoulder.  
  
" Jesse.... just give me some time, " She said sighing as her shoulders slumped.  
  
"Ok, but let's go in before the team kick's my ass, I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and leading her in.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shyla's POV  
  
  
  
I lay quietly beside Jesse that night listening to him breath in and out slowly his chest moving up, and down. How were these people, who had taken me in, and cared for me without questions the same kind of people who killed my Mother; and put me in the hospital? Rolling over slowly I turned to closely inspect my new best friend. In sleep he looked even more innocent, that wary look that seemed permanently attached forgotten as he rested with all his defenses down. I watched his eyes lids flutter as he hit REM wondering what he was dreaming off. His dark blonde hair was ruffled from tossing as he lay facing me, one arm slung carelessly around my waist in a somewhat protective manor.  
  
I starred at his impossibly pink lips bringing my hand up to gently rub them with my fingers. I smiled as he lips twitched into a smile. I could easily love him, if I let myself. Realizing where my Add affected mind was wondering, I went back to the issue at hand. How could I hate the team I was already starting to learn. My thoughts were interrupted by Jesse's groggy voice.  
  
"You still up Gabby?" he murmured still half asleep.  
  
"Yea," I whispered wondering how long he had actually been awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Just thinking about everything that's happened, I'm fine really, go back to sleep Jesse," I said feeling bad that he was up , and worried about me.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked pulling me closer, and burrowing further under the warm covers.  
  
"I'm positive," I said kissing him on the forehead as I lost a small part of my heart. As I drifted off to sleep feeling safe in Jesse's arms I decided all that what mattered most was who these people were now, and not who they had been in the past. It was finally time to move on and start letting go off the past. 


	6. chp 6 the past comes to haunt hte littl...

Sorry it took e so long to update. I was deabting ending this story becaus eof lack of reviews. The writer in me seemed to win however.  
  
I learned that the team was out of the race scene until they got their new cars up, and running. Which was why they spent so much time in the garage lately. Having nothing else to do Jesse, and I mostly hung around the garage, running errands when they needed, and ordering parts. I wanted to get a job, but the team put there foots down, knowing I was still to weak. They did let me do the order forms, freeing Mia enough to go to concentrate even more on her schoolwork. She was in her last year, and really had to buckle down. Eerily enough working on cars came naturally to me. I had the same knack for knowing what was wrong with a car by the sound the way Jesse did earning me the playful title of "little scientist" Which Jesse adored, and I abhorred. It was almost as if me, and Jesse were a couple these days.  
  
  
  
"Shy," he said making me look up.  
  
"Huh?" I asked wondering how long he'd been standing there.  
  
" I have to pick up some parts you coming?"  
  
"Yea," I said setting aside my paper work as I took his offered hand.  
  
" Well be right back," he called as he opened the door of the white Jetta they had repaired for him.  
  
" Harry's?" I asked studying his face as he drove. I loved to see him drive, his eyes were so intent on what he was doing, and his lips took on this irresistibly poutty look that secretly drove me wild.  
  
"Yeap," he said nodding making me smile. I sighed leaning back in the seat knowing there was no way he thought the same way about me.  
  
"You going in?" he asked hoping out.  
  
"No, I'm gonna stay in here, and play some CD's," I said pulling out my case that had some how taken permanent residence in his car.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back," he said giving me a quick peck on the lips. It was a norm for us now, but I can remember the first time he did. We were all standing in line for a movie and my smile had fallen as I spotted some one I used to know.  
  
"Well is that you Shyla?" Ryan my ex asked walking over to me licking his lips like I was lunch.  
  
"Yea, and now that we've established that you can go right back to where ever the hell it is you came from."  
  
"Don't tell me you still have hard feelings about the whole hospital visit," he said making me shiver as he continued to look me up, and down. I was wearing low riding dirty jeans, with a yellow halter, but he made me feel down right indecent.  
  
"In case you haven't gotten the hint you're not wanted here," Letty said stepping up next to me because the guys had just gone to get refreshments .. luckily for Ryan. I had learned very quickly they didn't' take kindly to people messing with us girls.  
  
" Did I ask you bitch?" He asked making Letty take a step towards him.  
  
"Is there a problem baby?" Dom asked making Letty grin like a jack lantern.  
  
"No man, no problem." Ryan said backing off at the sigh to Dom.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later," he said blowing me a kiss.  
  
"Please hold you're breath until you do," I said thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"You ok baby?" Jesse asked looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Yea, " I said sighing deeply. " I don't know how I ever dated that asshole though."  
  
"Screw him," He said smiling as he leaned in , and gently pressed his lips against mine,  
  
" I love ya," he said as we hugged before following the others into the theatre.  
  
The line between friends and more than friends had blurred even more for us since then.  
  
He held me to him at night so closely, and I was beginning to expect things from him I really had no right too.  
  
" I got it!" He said doing a shimmying dance before putting the parts in the trunk, and hoping in.  
  
"Are you guys ever going to tell me what you're working on?" I asked giving him a puppy dogface. They were putting a lot of effort into a car this last month before they would race, and they refused to let me near it. To my surprise, and the team's delight I feel in love with cars. They were my refuge from everything, anger, fear, and memories.  
  
"Awwh I wish I could, you'll see soon enough," he said turning on the car  
  
"We're going to the races tonight," Dom said as we got back.  
  
"Yes!" I said jumping out of the car, and running to him.  
  
"I love you Dom!" I said giving him huge hug, and squealing as he swung me around, and the team laughed. He had turned into the big brother I'd once had, but lost.  
  
"Man baby girl you're putting on a little muscle there," he said as he sat me down, and I beamed up at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as I watched her with Dom. Those two were so funny to watch. She brought out the old Dom we hadn't seen much of since everything had gone down. For that alone Letty loved her. It made what I was going to do tonight at the races even harder. Things with us were getting way to familiar, and I had to stop it before it went too far. It was getting harder, and harder for me to hide my feelings for her, and I knew she deserved something better than me. She had gotten so gorgeous over the past few months, gaining weight, and muscle from working on the cars. She'd let her long black hair had grown  
  
below her shoulders; and dyed it a red that made her even hotter. The fact that she knew me inside, and out only added to her appeal.  
  
"Come on Add boy," she said interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"We're going to get ready now," She said grabbing my hand, and pulling me to the Jetta Smiling I handed over the keys, and quickly buckled my seat belt. The girl sure did like speed.  
  
" What do I wear?" she asked turning towards me expectantly.  
  
"Uhhh, I can't help you on that one." I said shrugging because I was completely lost.  
  
"You mean I have to go to Mia?" She asked her horrified expression, making me laugh.  
  
"Afraid so babe."  
  
"Oh God," she said as Mia came over pulling her away .  
  
"Help," She mouthed disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"So what's up with you two?" Dom asked arms crossed in a no BS manner.  
  
"We're just really good friends," I said refusing to look him in the eyes. I just couldn't lie to Dom, he was the closest thing I had to a Father for a long time.  
  
" Jesse."  
  
" Alright, I like her, I like her more, but I know that's not what she wants, so I'm just not going to bring it up ok."  
  
"Did she say she didn't like you?" Leon asked.  
  
" No, she didn't have to, just look at her, and look at me."  
  
"Jesse, man you need to talk to her, before you both end up hurting each other."  
  
"Her comes a little motivation for you," Dom said chuckling, as he looked straight up the steps. Following his line of vision my mouth dropped.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I had the almost uncontrollable urge to pull down the short suede that hugged my skin, and stopped scant inches from my mid thigh. Any sudden movements, and my ass would be shown for all to see. Letty had dressed me in a honey colored skirt with a matching halter that stopped just below my chest, and had fringe that showed glimpses of my toned stomach as I walked. Mia had done my make up, and put me in pair of tan heels. Holding on to the banister tightly I walked slowly down the stairs praying I didn't trip as headed down after the other girls. I smiled as I saw Jesse's jaw drop, finally he noticed me as a woman.  
  
  
  
" I can see we're going to have to guard you closely," Dom said smirking as I reached the end of the stairs.  
  
"What?" I asked feigning innocence as I grinned letting my hair fall in my face.  
  
"Come on girl," Leon said putting his arm around my waist as he led me outside were the rest of the team was now waiting.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" I called out to Jesse playfully as I turned my head back towards him smiling.  
  
"uh.. yea ," He said suddenly springing back to life as he shuffled after us quickly.  
  
"You nervous?" Jesse asked as I sat next to him in the back seat of Dom's car.  
  
"No I'm ready to play," I said excited at the chance to see what it was all about. We had all piled ourselves in to the two dark blue Maxima's we used for our every day driving; with the extra kick of NOS inconspicuously added to help us escape from the cops.  
  
"Remember low profiles tonight guys," Dom said as we all gathered around a few seconds later outside the abandoned warehouses swarming with cars of all shapes, and sizes. I felt like a kid in a candy store as I struggled to give Dom all my attention.  
  
"Shyla, guys, one of is will be with you at all times, got it?" he asked locking gazes with me.  
  
"Yeap," I said nodding my head like a rambunctious puppy eager to please.  
  
"Ok guys, split up , you guys to one side, and you guys to another, be prepared Shy," he said knowing it was gonna get crazy when everyone realized they were back. I walked between Jesse, and Leon beaming as we made our way over to the action standing slightly in the shadows we listened to the deal being negotiated by a Hispanic cutie with a goatee. As the racers lined up I frowned at Jesse who was all over the blonde who'd come up to him a few minutes earlier.  
  
"So the mad scientist is back?" She asked in a sexually charged voice that made me want to take her down, and gag at the same time.  
  
"Yea, I'm back did you miss me?" He asked arms around her tiny waist as she ran his fingers through the hair I felt against my shoulder every night. As the anger boiled up in me I stalked off ignoring Leon who was engrossed in the race ahead. I headed towards Dom who I had spotted on the other side of the street freezing as the cars engines begin to race. The blood left my face, and my chest began to feel tight as I leaned against the nearest car as I spotted the person I thought was lost to me forever. 


	7. chp 7 he's you what ?

Narrowing my eyes I glared at the man still oblivious to my presence. AS the cars revved and took off I stalked over my rage making me forget about the limp that made me self conscious, or the "Rules' hat Dom had set. Glancing around I spotted others in various positions, Dom, Letty, Vince, and Mia leaning against the car as they watched the race unfold. Leon was talking to another race, and Jesse was still talking to his car slut. "Edwin!" I called causing him to turn the infectious grin he usually wore immediately sliding of his face. "You son of a bi*&!" I yelled my fist connecting with his jaw causing a chorus of "Ooh", and "OH S**&" to break out.  
  
The minute he was thrown back in to his car from the force of my swing all hell broke loose. "Cops! Cops!" Screamed t he young Hispanic Leon had been talking to seconds earlier. Trying to slip away in the chaos I took a step back, only to be stopped by Edwin's hand on my wrist. His jaw tight as he tried to control his raging anger. "You are getting in the car with me," he said.  
  
The sound of engine's drowned my protest, but I was relieved when the two cars full of the team pulled up to block Edwins' pth.  
  
"That's where your wrong slick," Leon said toothpick in mouth as he hung out the window. I swear that man had an oral fixation; he always had to have something in his mouth. :Why the hell am I thinking about that now?: I wondered unable to concentrate on all the events going on. :Cause you selective Add is choosing to act now: I answered myself. :Wait isn't answering yourself the first sign of insanity?: I asked spacing out as I stared at the team wondering what they were going to do.  
  
"The way I see it you have two choices." Dom said in an insanely calm voice that told me he was ready to rip Edwin a new one. "You can let or little scientist go, and apologize, or we could beat your ass, take her, and stay her long enough to be arrested," he said pointedly as the sirens were heard in the distance. "This aint over lil one," he said releasing my wrist as we all scurried to our appointed cars. "You're still as dead to me as you were before I saw you here tonight!" I yelled jumping in the back seat of the car Dom was driving. "Oh yea, and Mom's dead you ass hole, and I was in the hospital for 6 months!" I yelled after the door was shut, and I saw the questions in his eyes about my limp. "Mom?" V murmured turning to me eyes filled with mistrust. "And just what the hell was that ?" Dom asked breaking ever law in the book to get us away as the police exploded onto the scene. "I don't' know Dom, tell me why my dead brother was at the races tonight!" I yelled covering my mouth as I began to shake.  
  
"Hey, hey," V said surprising me by taking me into his arms as he pulled me into his lap. "We're your family now," he said kissing gently. Sobbing I let my true emotions be seen. "I want Jesse!" I yelled like a tantrum throwing five years old who wants his mom when the dad is the only one home. "Shh, baby girl, we're almost home, then you, and him can talk ok?" He said continuing to rock me back, and forth sweetly.  
  
Jesses' pov  
  
As soon as I heard the engine pull up in the drive I ran down the steps to gather a sobbing Shyla in my arms. "Shh I got you baby, he can't hurt you now, you're fine, you're fine," I said walking up the steps slowly as I kissed her face gently. "I swear Jesse, she said he was dead, why would she lie? Why!" "I don't know baby," I said kissing her face trying desperately to calm her.  
  
She was just starting to really progress, and the last thing we needed was for her to relapse, especially over a prick like Edwin. "Please calm down baby, please," I said panicking as she began to hyperventilate. "Mia!" I cried as her face started to turn colors. "Oh my GOD!" She said running over. "Get her inhaler Jesse!"  
  
Dashing up the stairs I emptied her entire cosmetic bag tossing things aside until I fount he dark blue item I was looking for. Though she was almost fully healed from the accident, her lungs were still kind of weak, and when she got really upset a asthma attack ensued.  
  
"Here baby , take it breath, breath," I said helping her press the pump as the others gathered around close enough to see if she was ok, but far enough away that she had her space.  
  
I was finally able to relax as she began to breath normally, and she reached for me. Looking around it was clear that we all wanted to get the story from her, but tonight would not be the time.  
  
"Come on baby," I said lifting her frightened by the way she was shaking. I wanted to make her forget everything, her fear, her pain, Edwin.  
  
"Stay," She said her brown eyes luminous in the moonlight. "Of Course," I said tossing my shirt as I climbed in beside." "Please don't' leave me anymore Jesse," she said in a voice so small it broke my heart. "You know I'd never leave you honey." "But you did Jesse, you did tonight, for that. slut ..I can't . I can't just turn my feelings off, and on when we're with the team you're all over me, kissing me , hugging me, and at night you hold me so close at time.. if that' s not love than please tell me what it is? Do you love me?" She asked eyes glistening with unshed tears "Oh Gabby of course I do, but what would a girl like you want with a guy like me , I 'm not dumb, " I said sighing heavily as I propped myself over her. "I know you have money, and really its just a matter of time to you go back to your old life." "No Jesse," She said taking my face in her hands. "Don't' you know, You are my life, and where you are is my home, if it wasn't for you . I'd still eb in that hospital.. just withering away." "Gabby, I love you too, so very much, I was just so sure, you could never." I said trailing off as I focused on a poster on the other side of my room.  
  
I hadn't had a lot of love in my life before the team, and sometimes it was hard for me to believe that other people could or would actually care about me. I had never talked to Shy about my past; but I knew the day was coming nearer, I just prayed she wouldn't' turn away from me in disgust. Not even the "team" knew the complete truth.  
  
"I love you Jesse," she said one more time drawing me into her arms as I wept. 


	8. chp8 A Day in the garage

I dreamed that night a dream that I hadn't had since I moved in with the Toreetos. A dream of sweaty hands, dark rooms, and being touched in places I never should have been. I woke in a cold sweat breathing heavily, calmed almost instantly by Shyla's presence as the dream faded. Shivering I pulled her closer to my now chilled body praying silently that she would keep all the nightmares at bay. : Why now: I wondered: why are they starting now when I'm so close to being completely happy? Shivering once more I pulled he blankets up further resting my head on top of Shylas'.  
  
**  
  
I woke that morning to find Jesse wrapped around me, head resting on my chest. Smiling I stroked his hair gently, I had no idea what had him spooked, but judging by the way he was acting it was only a matter of time until he told me. Stretching I climbed out of bed body stiff from all the exertion last night. I winced as I noticed my limp was more pronounced; they said there was a fifty, fifty chance I would have it the rest of my life.  
  
"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Leon asked as I walked into the kitchen silently in boxers, and an oversized wife beater. "How do you always know its me?" I asked before realizing he could hear the unevenness in my steps. "Well_" "Never mind Leon its okay," I said smiling as he stumbled over the explanation, and patted him on the back.  
  
Out of everyone in the team Leon was the one I was least closest too. I guess it was because we never got around to spending any time together, it made me feel bad, considering he was like Jesse's best friend. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked Grimacing as I took a sip of coffee from the mug setting in front of him. Laughing he shook his head at our daily routine. Every day I came down to take a sip from his mug though I abhorred the stuff. I would be lying if I didn't admit I enjoyed being the baby of the group. "Well I got a paint job to start on down at the shop." "Are you going to tell me what you guys are working on yet?" I asked. "We will soon enough," He said chuckling as I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
** I smiled as I watched Shyla sing along with Linkin Park, bobbing her head as she helped sand the car Leon was planning on painting. She was obviously putting last night behind her, but we still had to talk about it as a team.  
  
"Hey Shy come here, you have smaller hands!" Vince yelled from across the room.  
  
Nodding her head she walked over to tighten the bolts the guy seemed to have so many problems with.  
  
"What would you do without me?" She asked grinning, face now smudged with oil. "Ask Letty," he said making her snort, and punch his arm. "You jack," She said laughing as she wiped her hands on the oversized blue jumper.  
  
Shaking my head I went back to singing along with the radio as I slid back under the car to work on the oil change. **  
  
"Leon," I said as we put on a coat of primer. "Yea babe?" "You've known Jesse the longest of all the team right?" "Yea, we came here to LA together why?" "Was he ever abused in any way?" "Why do you ask?" He said stopping cold as he turned to look me in the eyes. "Just something he said last night in his sleep." "Look Shyla, if he brings it up, talk about, but if not, please do not ask him, I'm not exactly sure what happened, because he never talked about it, but it was pretty bad considering his dad went to jail for murdering whoever did it."  
  
My mouth dropped as I digested the information, storing it in the back of my mind. Just what had that sweet boy of mine been thorough. "So you , and him and item now?" Leon asked quickly changing the subject. "Well I haven't' been officially asked, but I'd like to think we are." "Awww the little scientist with our very own mad scientist." "Shut up Leon!" I said elbowing him gently as I fought back a giggle.  
  
** I smiled as I watched my best friend bond with my girlfriend.. Girlfriend I like s the sound of that. I smiled walking up behind her to place my arms around her waist. "Never thought I'd see the day the mad scientist would notice something other than car," Vince said making me flick him off as the others laughed. "Aww quit picking on my baby," She said in the goofy voice we had all come to love.  
  
"OOH !" Shyla said making me laugh as she ran to the radio to turn it up. "I love this song, it reminds me of you Jesse!" She said lifting her wrench to lip sync.  
  
I felt my face redden as she started to shake her hips dancing around the shop. I had to choke down laughter a she pulled Letty from under the hood making her dance with her. It was times like this when I saw the person she must have once bee, and the four-year age difference was evident. She was just 17 to my 21  
  
"Boy you feel me with so much joy." You give whatever it is I need My love is here to stay won't ever leave So glad that you feel in love with me  
  
My love is so good That I wouldn't' be without you babe, couldn't' see me without you babe My love is so good That I wouldn't be without you babe Couldn't see me without you baby  
  
All my life I've been searching for you babe Every day so glad that I found you boy all my life I've been feeling for you \ Every day I'm so happy baby  
  
Finally she reaches me making me shake my head, and wipe off my oily hands so I could wrap my hands around her waist to dance with her. At that moment we were officially a couple as far as the team went.  
  
**  
  
We were eating dinner that night when Dom brought up the subject I was hoping to avoid. "Baby girl what's the deal with you, and Edwin?" "Edwin," I said trailing off 


	9. Chp 9 The truth about Edwin

Sorry it took so long to update. I started back to college, and had to get back into the swing of things. I'm back now, and ready to make up for lost time.  
  
Just for a refresher this is Shyla talking at the dinner table  
  
Edwin was only three when I was born, so I have always looked up to him. I trailed behind him everywhere he went from the moment I could walk, and unlike most brothers, and sisters he adored me immediately. WE did everything together, which was fine until he hit high school. He stared hanging with the wrong crowd, street racing, drinking too much, and staying out all hours of the night. Through it all I was still trailing behind him , but he never took me to any place to shady, and as always continued to watch over me. My mom just panicked, and put her foot down, separating us as much as she could.  
  
The harder she tried to keep us apart the worse he became. It felt like I was being ripped apart. How do you choose between your mother, and your brother who's been there for just as long? Things went on like this for about a year give or take, and Edwin had long since moved out when my mom told me the news. I came home from school, and .. my Mother told me Edwin had been killed.  
  
"Oh my God," Mia said making the sign of the cross before covering her mouth as she gasped. She could only imagine how it would feel to hear that news about Dom. Big brothers, like Fathers always seemed to be invincible. "I - I lost it, I didn't' even go to the funeral." "So now that I've seen him, I don't know what to think."  
  
"Wait, they had a funeral?" Dom asked shocked. "How the hell..?" Vince asked trailing off. "I don't know," I said grateful for grateful for Jesse's arm around me. "Don't' you want to know what really happened?" Vince asked. "One day, just not now.: "DO you want to see him? I mean he is still your brother." Leon said eyeing me carefully. "I know I'll probably change my mind later, but as of now I don't' want to have a damn thing to do him, that he could just leave me behind like that, and not even let me know he was still alive.." "Until you give us the word we'll make sure he stays away," Dom said his dark gaze reassuring me that he would take care of things. "Thank you Papi," I said adopting Jesse's nickname as I walked over to place a kiss on his head. "Well aint this a Kodak moment?" Letty said making me laugh as the tension dissipated.  
  
**  
  
I watched her closely as we continued to eat dinner. Wondering what was really going on in her head. The next few days were filled with tension as we all waited for Edwin to come busting down the door. When the middle of the week rolled around we began to relax. After her numerous complaints of boredom Dom gave Shyla a job working at the store in the mornings; and at the garage in the afternoon.  
  
**  
  
I was leaning against the counter when the blonde haired man walked in.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" "Yea, a tuna on white no crust." "Ok," I said smiling as I turned to make his meal. "What can I get you to drink?" I asked setting the plate down in front of him with a smile. "A coke is fine." "I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" I asked taking in his whiter than white appearance. I would have remembered seeing a pretty boy like him.  
  
"I used to live here, but I moved, and now I'm back." " I thought this was the Toretto store though.." "It still is, they're friends of mine." "Oh," he said nodding as he wolfed down the sandwich I knew had to be horrible. The place we ordered the tuna from was the worst. "So what's' your name?" he asked as eh sipped on his coke. "What's it to you?" I asked wondering what he was doing back in this part of town, when eh stuck out like a sore thumb. "Just curious, I'm Brian." "Shyla,' I said finally shaking his hand.  
  
After he finished his meal, the team came flooding in , making me forget all about my odd customer. Brian continued to come in for our daily talks, and his tuna fish on white no crust. I was really starting to like the guy, but I was also starting to wonder just who he was.  
  
"Hey Shy," He said sitting down. "Hey Bri, how's it going?" "Pretty good," he said bobbing his head, and making me laugh. He had to be the whitest white boy I had ever met in my entire life. "So is there a guy in your life?" He asked making me raise an eyebrow at him. "Yea, I have a boyfriend named Jesse." "Ha, the Mad scientist huh? He's a good kid." "Brian just who the hell are you?" I asked backing away as I picked up the phone hitting the speed dial. "No don't!" He yelled lunging for the phone. *** "Hello.. hello," Dom said into the phone. Looking at the caller id he froze as he recognized the number to the shop.  
  
"Guys we have to get to the shop now!" HE yelled rushing out the door with the other trailing behind him. "What's going on ?" Jesse asked as he began to panic. "I don't know Jesse, but we'll be there soon," He said pushing the pedal to the floor on the now black Supra. 


	10. chp 10 Mia's moment to Shine

Shyla's Pov  
  
I was backed against the counter with my fists curled, and ready to strikeout when Mia came walking in.  
  
"Hey Lil scientist, I just got through with my test so I'd thought I'd come.. Keep you company," She said her words slowing towards the end as she took in what was going on "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked making me jump at the unexpected out burst. "Don't you even fucking touch her Brian!" She said rushing up to give his chest a hard shove that sent him stumbling back. "Mia?" He asked seeming just as surprised to her the words coming from her as I was. "What Brian, after what you did, you don't even have the write to say my name." "But, but I thought you loved me." "That's funny, cause I used too think the same about you, till I found out every single word out of your mouth was a lie." "You know him," I whispered more to my self. "Yea, I used to think I knew him," She said the rest of what she was going to say cut off by the roar of engines as the team pulled up. "I'd say you have about thee seconds before the boys annihilate your ass," Mia said unsympathetically before walking around the counter to make sure I was ok. "What happened?" "He's been coming here for a while, every day , a tuna no crust on white, but he seemed harmless, just talked a lot about cars. I pegged him a wanna be racer, you know the type." "Go on." "So, today I mentioned Jesse, and he knew he was the mad scientist, and I freaked, went to call Dom, and he went mental." "Did he touch you?" "His ass is still standing isn't it?" I said raising an eyebrow. They needed to realize I could take care of myself.  
  
We both looked up to watch the boys come scrambling in one on top of he other. "You ok baby?" Jesse asked as he squeezed in the door the same time as Dom.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," I said shivering as I watched Doms' eyes glaze over with an murderous look I had never seen. "I think you know you're not welcome here," He growled, V, and Leon at his back as he steppes towards the smaller man. "I just wanted to talk to Mia,' He said refusing to back down. "Who is this fool?" I asked turning to Jesse who was now at my side. "That's a long story," He said locking eyes with Mia. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked only to be interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the front counter.  
  
"Well my sister is no longer interested in you," Dom said his face mere inches from the now pale Brian's. "She didn't tell me that." "Well I'm telling you know," Mia said storming over. "I have a real man now, the one I should have been with from the start," She said kissing a Vince who as usual melted in her hands. I could hear Letty's chuckle in the background, and again I wondered just who Brian really was.  
  
I could only laugh my self as V's vicious face melted at her sincere words. "What!" Brian exclaimed, face reddening as he realized just who Mia was with. "So now she's told you, so you can be on your way," Leon added as Dom tossed him off the counter towards the door. "Mia, you can't really mean this, you're just upset." "Bye Brian," She said not even bothering to look up as the door open, and closed. "So you should have been with me all along huh?" Vince asked grinning as she rolled here eyes.  
  
"Umm excuse me, but I think you all owe me a story!" I called bringing all their attention my way.  
  
"Let's go in the office," Dom said sighing heavily as he led me to the back by my arm.  
  
We emerged from the office about an hour later, and for once I felt like I really was a part of the team.  
  
"Are you mad?" Jesse asked eyeing me carefully. "No, I'm' not mad," I said smiling at how good he was getting at reading me.  
  
*** Jesse's POV I studied Shyla at dinner that night, and once again I had to remind myself that she was just seventeen. With the body of a 21 year old and the soul of someone much older it was so easy to forget. Our relationship was going well; in fact it was going a little to well. I was ready for things to progress more, and I want' sure what she wanted.  
  
"Hey babe, you want to go for some ice cream?" I asked as we all took our plates in to be washed. "Sure, what's on your mind?" She asked sensing there was more to it. My little scientist, you could never get anything past her. "I'll tell you in the car," I said taking her hands after yelling that we would be back soon.  
  
** The minute we were out of the drive way I was all over Jesse like a cheap suit. Scooting my way across the seat. Gently blowing in his ear I was pleased as he shivered.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long," I purred gently nibbling on the bottom of his ear lobe. "Shyla?" He asked almost like he was afraid aliens had taken over my body. "I love your friends Jess, but sometimes I just wish there was more me, and you alone time. "I had no ideal you felt this way," He said, voice breathy "But I do," I said giggling as he pulled the car over to a nice dark parking lot.  
  
The car was suddenly silent as he put on the emergency brake pulling me over to sit on his lap. Starring in to his eyes I watched his expression grow heated as I unbuttoned his plaid, and slipped my hands inside to wrap around his back as I scooted closer. My breathe caught in my throat as he gripped my hips gently, grinding his hips against me. An excited thrill ran through my body and the rest was a blur of steamed windows, and long languorous kisses. We finally separated when a pair of head lights swept the car flooding it with light.  
  
" I love you Gabby," he said making me smile as he started the car. "I love you to baby, can we get that ice cream now?" Laughing he turned to me as he pulled out. "Right now I'd get you anything you wanted." "Well."  
  
"Where the hell did you go to get that ice cream, San Francisco?" Vince asked as we walked in.  
  
We exchanged a look before bursting in to laughter and running up the stairs like small children. Tumbling in to the bed we tangled our limbs together, just enjoying the down time. 


	11. Chapter 11 the begining of a reconsilati...

Checking my watch I frowned as the hands hit nine- thirty. Usually some one came down from the garage to help me do the final closing stuff. They must have been really backed up tonight. Shrugging my shoulders, I began to close down the store, straightening the isles one last time, sweeping, and moping. I was in the back when I heard the door creek open slowly, the bells gently jangling. Setting the mop aside I moved quietly to the front scanning the area with my eyes. No way was it any one from the team, cause they made enough noise when they entered to alert the whole neighborhood of their arrival.  
  
Coming around the corner, my heart leapt in my throat as I came face to face with my brother.  
  
"You ass hole!" I said delivering a punch to his arm. "What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing the now tender spot. "For scaring me half to death!" " What are you doing her any way?" I asked motioning him to follow me to the back.  
  
The least I could do was hear him out. Seeing the team together made me long for what I had once had with him. "I wanted to talk to you," he said voice, lowering an octave as he suddenly became bashful. I couldn't hold back the smirk that crept on to my face as I saw how uncomfortable my brother was.  
  
"So talk," I said continuing my mopping. "About everything Shy, Shy, I never meant to hurt you in any way, mom just thought it would be best if I disappeared." "Wait! Are you telling me she knew!" I asked feeling as if my whole world had just , once again turned up side down. "Yea baby girl, how else could I have had a funeral."  
  
A fine tremble started in my legs, and I had to keep moving to stay standing.  
  
"Shy you're the only family I have left, and I want to get what we had back." "I honestly don't know if we can," I said turning to him with sad eyes, still reeling from the news about our mom.  
  
How could you ever trust someone who had lied to you about something so vital, for so long?  
  
"We can at least try."  
  
We were interrupted a moment later by Letty's arrival .  
  
"Hey girl, sorry we were late, there was a spill in the garage."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she spotted Edwin a few feet away. "Its ok Let, he was just leaving," I said turning to walk Edwin out.  
  
"Come back next week, and we'll talk" I said knowing it would be petty to keep avoiding him. No matter he had done or why. He was still my big brother who had apparently never stopped loving me unconditionally. The least I could do was try and return the favor.  
  
"What did he want?" Letty asked stepping up behind me to watch him drive off. "He told me my mom knew the entire time that he was still alive, hell they planned it together, and she insisted it would be better for me that way." "Damn esa, I'm sorry," She said throwing her arm around me in a rare show of affection.  
  
"We're your familia now," She said making me smile up at her.  
  
She was fast becoming the older sister I had always wanted. I ran through my past in my head numbly as we counted out the register; wondering what else I my life had been a lie. As I slid in the passenger seat that night I was convinced that my life could get no worse. Unfortunately I was wrong.  
  
After dinner that night I found my self engulfed in a battle with Dom about returning to high school. Crossing my arms I rolled my eyes as Dom continued his speech on why I needed to complete my high school education. I had been in my last semester of senior year when the accident occurred.  
  
"It would only be for a semester," Mia added wincing as I glared. "You're going back," Dom said with a tone that didn't give room for any disagreement. Snorting I rolled my eyes once more before speaking.  
  
"Whatever," I said as I spun on my heel. It wasn't the school that I minded. It was going back to face all the people I had left behind. Everyone would be expecting the optimistic, perky prep, and I just wasn't her any more. Not to "Mention" he would be there too, and the thought of him alone made me shudder. 


	12. Chp 12 Shopping and some girl talk

Warning" Bad language, and some . questionable flirting.  
  
Pulling my chair away from the table where everyone sat silently I followed Shyla to the back yard. There was something in her body language that told me there was more to this "going back to school" issue than she was letting on. Climbing in the hammock I found her sprawled in, I lay beside her for a while figuring out what I was going to say.  
  
"What's wrong with school Gabby?" I asked trying to keep things light hearted. "Its not school, it's this school in particular." "OK, what's wrong with this school?" I asked humoring her. "Oh its nothing, I'm just being a silly child," she said slowly turning to face me. "You know what?" I asked kissing her gently. "What?" "You're a horrible liar," I said laughing as she punched me in the arm. "It was petty stuff, just some kids I didn't like."  
  
Smiling I stroked her hair soothingly. She would tell me the story when she was ready. It wasn't like I didn't' have my secrets as well.  
  
"Come here baby doll," I said pulling her to lay on my chest.  
  
Though she had gained weight, and put on some muscle, there was still something about her that was so incredibly fragile. WE drifted of to slip that night as the hammock swayed back, and forth gently. My last coherent words being I love you.  
  
Shy  
  
I sat at breakfast the next morning trying not to think of school that would be starting Monday. It was Friday so at least I had the weekend, and the races to look forward to.  
  
"Dom I was thinking," Letty said with a sly look that only meant trouble. "About?" "Well if Shy's gonna start school Monday, she needs some new clothes." "Yea Papi," I said jumping in .  
  
"Well I guess you're making a valid point, here's my credit card," Dom said eyeing as with something kin to fear as he handed over his Visa gold.  
  
"Don't look so scared Dom, not like we're Mia, " I said laughing as she  
  
made a noise that meant she was offended.  
  
"Come on Mia, you know you can shop girl," Letty said laughing as her friend broke out in a grin.  
  
"Vince," she whined making me laugh.  
  
Those two were so perfect together, I didn't' see how they were ever with any one else.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours," Letty called as we headed out waving at the others.  
  
"Finally we have some alone time, spill it girl."  
  
"Spill what?" I asked confused.  
  
"The goods, you aren't telling me, you and Jesse aren't getting it on yet. "  
  
Seeing my blush she laughed harder.  
  
"OH shit you really aren't!"  
  
"Leticia!" I said embarrassed as I looked away.  
  
"No, it's not that, its just that before you came around , that boy was one of the horniest boys I knew, and now he's done a complete three sixty.  
  
"Jesse horney?"  
  
"Oh yea, he had the girls begging for him."  
  
"Jesse?" I asked again still in disbelief.  
  
"Uh huh, he knows how to work his tongue well apparently, cars aren't the only thing he's good at working on."  
  
"Oh my, " I said fanning myself as a heat fell over my body.  
  
I sneered at her as she smiled at me knowingly, realizing exactly why I was having a hot flash all of a sudden. Sometimes I did wonder about that girl. She was just a little too.. I couldn't quite put my finger on it; but the looks we shared linger a bit too long at times.  
  
Turning away I rolled down the window, and let the cool breeze caress my face. Those were thought best left alone, though I knew every girl had to think about it at some point.  
  
We shopped for four hours that day, a record for us both. Usually we came in , got what it was we were looking for, and got out. It was nice to actually take our time for once, browse through the sales rack, and have a chance to linger in stores with out the boys rushing us. I smiled at Letty bashfully as I purchased a few new shirts for Jesse, and a pair of khaki cargo he had been eyeing.  
  
"What can I say I love my mad scientist?" I said shrugging as I took the bag from the sales clerk, and we headed back to the car.  
  
"You are so his little wife," she said chuckling as I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
Shaking her head she started up the car, and surprised me when she drove by our street.  
  
"Thought we'd treat our selves to a few drinks."  
  
"But Letty, I'm not old enough."  
  
"Where we're going they'll never notice she said smiling.  
  
"I like the way you think," I said suddenly ready to party.  
  
We parked in a parking garage near by before heading to a small club that looked like a hole in the wall, but was packed on the inside.  
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled over the noise smiling as Letty laughed.  
  
"Sometimes its nice to just get away, and have a girls night out you know?"  
  
"Yes," I said nodding in agreement as we made our way on to the crowded floor.  
  
Positioning ourselves in the middle of the floor with tequila sun rises in our hands I let the rhythm of the music, and the alcohol take me over. Shaking my hips to the beat I shimmed my way around the area we had designates as ours. Staying close to one another to feel safe from others. I scowled as two guys approached us, laughing as Letty moved closer running her hands up and down my arms sensuously as she gave them a look that said my property. They still didn't' get the picture taking her actions as an invention until she pressed her lithe body against mine her hips pressing in to mine. The thing that shocked me the most was the thrill it sent spiraling in to my body, and the way I instinctively responded.  
  
"I knew you were an undercover freak," she said smiling as I looked away blushing.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a little experimentation here, and there," she said her hungry eyes making me wonder just what she was talking about.  
  
Once the guys were gone we headed back to he bar for a few Coronas. "WE should call Mia," I said as we sat around the bar. "Good ideal!" She said pulling out her silver flip phone.  
  
My smile widened as she turned to me to say , she's ditching V as we speak.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Pacing back, and forth in my room I was taken back by the loneliness I felt. I had not realized before today that I hadn't been apart from her since we left the hospital. Mia had left an hour earlier to join the other two, and I couldn't help wondering what they were doing. Letty was infamous for her adventures when she drank too much. Wandering down the stairs I smirked as I saw that Dom, and Vince were in the same position I was. Lounging on the couch they starred at the kung fu movie bored out of their minds, and obviously missing the girls.  
  
"Come to join the pity party?" Leon asked snickering as I took a seat next to him. "Ugh," I replied grunting as my only response. "Why don't' we just go there?" He asked a few minutes later, tired of the long faces.  
  
We all agreed quickly, and I couldn't help but feel a little excited as we pulled in to a club .Gabby, and I had never really been on a date, and now seemed as good a time as any. 


	13. Chp 13 In the club

Jesse's POV  
  
Walking in to the crowded club my mouth at the site of my girlfriend at the bar with a Corona in her hand.  
  
"I see Lettys' corruption has all ready begun." Leon said smiling as I shook my head. AS we joined them at the bar I was pleasantly surprised when she greeted me with a kiss.  
  
"I missed you today," She said twining her arms around my neck as she leaned in to me.  
  
"I missed you too baby," I said laughing as she kissed me again.  
  
"Are you drunk?" I asked rubbing her back as she pressed against my chest, leaning towards me on the stool.  
  
"No, just happy," she said leaning back to look me in the eyes.  
  
"Dance with me Jess Jess," She said giggling.  
  
"Ok," I said refusing to look at the team. As a rule I did not dance, but for Shyla I would try.  
  
"Just relax, I'll do all the work," She said understanding the moment I tensed as we stepped on the dance floor.  
  
I could only imagine the look on my face when Shyla started to move. She was light on her feet, and limber, her lithe body rubbing against mine in an ... arousing way... no pun intended. I knew the minute she had ... figured out what my problem was, cause a smile crossed her lips barley and she backed me in to a wall, pressing herself in to me as she winked.  
  
"You're playing with fire girl," I murmured roughly.  
  
"Then singe me a little," She said yelping when I scooped her in to my arms, waving at the team who was laughing now as we headed out the door.  
  
Shyla's POV  
  
We somehow managed to make it to the house in once piece, and eventually up the stairs. As we stumbled in to the room our clothes seemed to disappear almost like magic.  
  
"Just relax," Jesse whispered the sensual tone of his voice making me shiver.  
  
Author note  
  
: I can't post the next scene cause of the new rules, but contact me, and I'll send it to you:  
  
~~~  
  
"What is that?" Dom asked pulling away from Lettys kiss as he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like .. moaning?  
  
"No, not my baby girl," he said shaking his head at the mere thought of Jesse doing anything even remotely sexual to the girl they had all come to think of us their baby in the past few months.  
  
"Daddys' little girl aint a girl no more, Daddy's little girl aint a girl no more," Letty sang laughing as Dom buried his head under the pillows.  
  
"I can hear this I'll be scarred for life or something," He said his rumble of a voice muffled by the pillows.  
  
"Awwh my poor Dommy," She said trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
****  
  
Stretching I yawned as I stumbled in to the bathroom for a shower. It was my second to last day of freedom before school started, and I was going to enjoy it.  
  
"I'm in here," I called rolling my eyes as I heard someone lifting up the lid to the toilet.  
  
"Its just me girl," Letty said .  
  
"Ya just couldn't hold it till I was finished?" I teased poking my head out.  
  
"Not after all those Coronas last night," She said making me laugh as I finished my shower, and began to dry off.  
  
"So,,, It sounded like you had an interesting night last night," She said in a voice that told me she was wear her smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked wrapping myself in the towel and pushing back the shower curtain.  
  
"Does.. oooh JEsse,bring back any memories," She asked dashing out before I could grab her.  
  
"Shut up Letty!" I said as she continued her moaning as she headed in to the hall.  
  
I tackled her to the ground, which turned in to an all out wrestling match in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Problems girls?" Dom asked smirking as she stood above us, the rest of the team watching from their doorways.  
  
My face flushed as I realized he must have heard last night too!  
  
"Umm no problems," I said gathering my towel closer as I went to stand.  
  
"Well, get dressed we have a back to school present for you."  
  
"Probably a book bag, and a pencil pouch," I mumbled sulking as I walked in to my room.  
  
I was going back to school, but it was under protest.  
  
***  
  
I had to hide my smile as Shy and I made our way to the garage thirty minutes later, her muttering about Dom being a bossy arrogant bully who forced others to do what he wanted them to .  
  
"Come on babe cheer up huh? Only two more days of freedom left."  
  
"You're right," She said smiling as she nodded her head.  
  
I smiled walking beside her so I can see her reaction when she walked in.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She asked making me grin widen.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to smile when I'm with you ?" I asked laughing as she shook her head before pushing open the door. 


	14. Chp 14 A night at the Races

Shy's Pov  
  
"Surprise baby girl!" Everyone said making my jaw drop at the sweet ride that sat just a few yards away.  
  
"You guys!" I said feeling like an ass for the thoughts I'd had a few moments earlier.  
  
A book bag, and a pencil pouch was not even close to this back to school gift. It was a newly buffed black Gt 2000, devoid of decals except for my name across the front hood, and the DT that was on the left side of my rear bumper.  
  
"Take a look inside bay," Jesse said nudging me over.  
  
Walking forward I smiled at Dom who held the door open.  
  
"She's just as fast as she is pretty," He said grinning as I went ape shit over the four canisters of NOS that were "Hidden" under the passenger seat, and all the new gadgets that they had placed inside.  
  
"I- I don't know what to say," I said choking up when I spotted a new cell phone on the dashboard, along side a black 2 way.  
  
"Our numbers our programed in to it so we'll always be a phone call away chica," Leon said making my eyes tear up.  
  
" I love you guys," I said clambering out to jump in to Dom's arms.  
  
"Gracias Papi," I said knowing despite our disagreements he only wanted the best for me.  
  
"You're welcome baby girl, take her for a spin," He said watching the evil grin that spread across my lips.  
  
"Can I take her on the strip," i said referring to the rarely patrolled area of highway we usually tested out our newly installed NOS on.  
  
"Jesse, keep her safe," He said shaking his head as we pealed out a few moments later.  
  
"Baby I had no ideal you guys were working on this, thank you," I said laughing as I pulled a U-turn that made him tighten his seat belt.  
  
"I'm just happy to see you smile again, you haven't done that much since you found out about school."  
  
"I was sure smiling plenty last night," I said grinning as he blushed.  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse POv  
  
We drove the strip that day, Shyla slowly easing her way in to t using NOS, and for the first time in a long while I was content. Even before the accident I had felt like there was a part of me missing somehow, even in a house full of people I had felt lonely. No doubt I loved the team, but they could so easily get caught up in their own bulllshit, that they neglected you. Shyla made me feel... like I had a purpose, to take care of her. though I'd never say that our lout for fear of a smack down.  
  
"You ready for the race tonight?" I asked as we finally headed back.  
  
"Yes, V said he was up tonight," She said smiling.  
  
V and her had developed a deeper relationship since that night with Edwin, maybe he' d found someone else to dote on besides Mia. ~~  
  
Sitting on the bed as I watched Shyla don a pair of baggy cargos with an army tank, and a belt that Bad ass, I smiled. If you had told me this would be my life a year ago I would have laughed. I wasn't without dates, but I had never been in a serious relationship. I was a love em leave them kind of guy, who preferred no attachments. Once you got to a certain point in your relationship girls started to ask questions, and I wasn't ready to answer them, or see the look of disgust that would cross their faces when they found out the truth. Thinking of the things I had yet to tell my amore my smile slipped.  
***  
  
Shy's Pov  
  
"Why the frown?" I asked watching the emotions splay across Jesse's face in the mirror as I fixed my hair.  
  
"Nothing... just worrying too much about tonight I suppose," he said making me frown. I had the feeling something was bothering him, but the last thing I wanted to do was nag.  
  
"No worries, Vince is even better now that we got some of that weight of him wit those lighter parts, and added that second canister of NOS, that should give him even more of an edge. ... Personally I'd be about scared to beat him, cause Lord knows what he'd do to you," I said grinning sheepishly as Jesse burst in to laughter.  
  
"V's really a cream puff," He said taking my hand so we could head down the stairs.  
The race was a two g buy in that nigh, and I couldn't help but smile at the little boy grin that seemed permanently etched on to V's face. Finally he got a chance to step out of the shadow of Dom. This was going to be his first race since the accident, and I heard he was better know then he had been before. The physical thearpy had honed his senses even sharper, making him quicker on the up take.  
  
"Come On V kick some ass!" Mia yelled making me turn to face her in shock.  
  
"What?" She asked flashing me an innocent look.  
  
"Nothing at all," I said laughing as I nodded to Edwin who was now one car away from V in the line up.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Leon asked from his position in the car, the man enevr missed anything.  
  
"I'm not sure," I said shaking my head . "We're just taking things slowly , and figuring them out as we go."  
Cheering as they took of after Hector gave the signal I smiled as V took the lead from the very beginning. Seconds after he flew across the finish line one of the lagging racers spun out of control crashing in to the side of Edwind red Acura. Screaming I lunged forwards only to be held back by Jesse, and Letty as it burst in to flames.  
  
"NO!!!" I said breaking free momentarily as I tried to get closer to the wreck in all the chaos.  
  
"NOS!" Letty said pratically jumping on my back to hold me down before DOm reached us.  
  
"Let me go!!!! Let me go!" I screamed tears rolling down my face as I struggled to get closer car.  
  
My screams echoing in my hea da few moment later when the car blew with my brother still in side.  
  
***  
  
My heart ached for Shyla as I stepped back to let Dom restrain her. I still wasn't up to full power from the accident, and I wasn't going to risk her getting lose. To see your only brother go up in flames. Cringing at the sound of her screams I followed Dom to my car where he placed her in the back seat. 


	15. Chp 15 Changes things arent' what they s...

"Baby girl... baby girl," said a voice seemingly from far away some time later.  
  
Time had ceased to exisist as I grieved for my brother a second time, and blinking I was surprised to find myself in Jesse's car.  
  
"I'm all right," said the familiar voice of my brother.  
  
"You can stop screaming, I got you," he said as I realized I was nestled in his arms.  
  
"Edwin," I said hugging him tighter as I placed small kisses all over his face. " I love you , I was such a fool... I can't be mad any more, you're the only family I have left, my blood," I said in a jumbled sentence that he barley understood.  
  
IN all the chaos I had missed him crawling out of the car moments before the car exploded.  
  
"Now that we found each other, I won't be leaving you again," he whispered kissing my forehead.  
  
~~~  
  
"How you doing?" I asked as we lay in the bed.  
  
Edwin's crew had partied with us well in to the early hours, and he had made it known that she was his little sister. It was just now that I has a moment alone with her.  
  
"I think I'm still in shock," She whispered moving closer to the warmth of my body as she slung one leg over mine, making me her willing captive.  
  
"I mean, if I had lost him, like my Mom.... It would have been too much."  
  
Nodding my head I realized this was the first time she'd ever really talked about the accident before.  
  
"The night it happened.... we had spent all day shopping for a dress for the fall dance, and it was so late, because we had stopped for dinner at Apple Bees which had been jam packed. One minute we were laughing, singing to the song on the radio, and the next I heard these squealing tires, and felt this intense pressure. I guess I knew in my head we' d been hit, I could feel the glass falling down on to me, but I couldn't move anything, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital, and they told me the news. "  
  
Pulling her closer to me I kissed her neck gently. I felt so selfish, cause as much as I hated to see her in pain, if it had never happened, she wouldn't be lying beside me right now. As she leaned back in to my embrace I said softly, I had decided tonight was going to be the night I told her my story, but judging from everything that had gone on, now was not the best time to dump anything else on her shoulders. We drifted to sleep a few moments later completely drained by what had happened.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ugh," I moaned dreading getting up because I knew I had school the next day.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," Jesse mumbled making me sneer as he hummed a tune before getting out of bed. A morning person I would never be.  
  
"Its a beautiful day out," he said making me throw a pillow at his retreating figure.  
  
I had almost drifted back to sleep when Letty breezed in.  
  
"Come on girl, get up ," She said jumping on the bed and making me almost bounce right off.  
  
"I give up," I said throwing my hands in the air as I sat up slowly.  
  
"If you had rolled back over I was going to have to douse you wit h water ," She said making me shake my head.  
  
"Leticia!" I said taking in her pj.s  
  
"You hypocrite when did you wake up?"  
  
"About five minutes ago," She said laughing when I hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Now you did it," She said making me hop out of bed when she grabbed the discarded pillow that lay by the door as I ran out.  
  
"You know I'm gonna get your ass," She said as I slid around the corner and almost collided with Leon.  
  
"Gotta go dawg!" I said continuing by him down the stairs.  
  
"Ha Ha, thought you was slick!" Letty said cornering me in the kitchen a few moments later.  
  
"Now Letty, dont' do anything crazy?" I said trying to stall for time as I slid my hand towards the sprayer attached to the sink.  
  
Squealing as she swung her pillow I laughed as she screamed when a few hits later I had the water turned on and was soaking her with cold water.  
  
"You ass!" She said chuckling as she retreated from the spray.  
  
"Yaaah! pay back baby!" I said grinning as the boys came in shaking their heads.  
  
"I think you are a bad influence on her little scientist," Dom said making me crack up laughing as Letty grabbed me in an enthusiastic hug that left me soaked.  
  
"Who me?" I said as we both burst in to giggles before heading up stairs to get ready for the barbeque later that day.  
  
~~  
  
"Its been along time since I've seen her this happy," Mia commented as she walked in to the room behind Vince.  
  
"I know , I was worried when we first came back here, but now... its almost like things are back to the way they were before the heist," Dom said smiling at the family that surrounded him, reborn, in part because of the new addition upstairs. 


	16. Chp 16 Return to school

Title: A New member for the Team   
  
Author: Ladie  
  
Contact: fickycter@aol.com  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast And The Furious, and no money is being gained from my writing  
  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince/ Mia/ Leon/? Jesse/Shyla  
  
Summary: The resident mad scientists meets a girl in the hospital who need the team.. if he could just get them to get them to all get along.  
  
Archive: yes, just let me know  
  
Chapters: 16  
  
Shyla's POV   
  
We stumbled in to bed that night around one exhausted from the heat, and asleep the minute our heads heat the pillow. Turning on to my side I struggled to lift my sleep heavy lids. Jesse was tossing and turning, and it almost sounded like he was… whimpering. Sitting up slowly I leaned over to shake him gently.   
  
"Jesse," I said my eyes filling with tears as my brain started to process just what he was saying.   
  
He shook like a leaf as he begged his tormentor to stop over and over again. He finally came to gasping for breath as he moved away from me taking a minute to collect him self and remember exactly where he was.   
  
"Shy?"  
  
"Its just me baby," I said sliding over to rest my hand on his face lightly.   
  
"Oh my God," he said bringing his arms up to grasp me in a death grip.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jesse POV  
  
Panicking I wrapped my fist in her hair holding her to me. What had she heard? Did she know my secret? Rocking back and forth I fought the tears that were slowly making their way down my face. This was why I had been a love em and leave em kind of guy. The only see what I wanted them to see, and they were never around to witness weak moments like this. I was eternally grateful when she stroked my hair kissing me over and over without question. I wasn't ready to tell her about this just yet. I was still too afraid of how she'd react.   
  
"Its ok baby, I'm here now," She said massaging my scalp with her nails as I slowly let us slide back in to a laying position.   
  
" I love you ," I said before sleep enveloped me once more.   
  
" I love you too," She said spooning me, taking the role of the protector instead of the protectee for once in our relationship.   
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past   
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have   
  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame   
  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Shyla POV   
  
The School weekend kicked off bright and early at Six a.m. and I cursed Dom as I stumbled into the bathroom, exhausted from worrying about Jesse for half the night. Throwing my hair in a messy bun I donned a pair of baggy khaki cargo and a pink hooded O'Neil shirt. Kissing a still sleeping Jesse I slipped on a pair of white Air Force Ones and headed out.   
  
~~~~   
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Hitting the alarm clock at eight I lay in bed for a while thinking of the nightmare I had last night. I was actually grateful Gaby was in school, cause I had no ideal what to say to her. She obviously knew something was wrong, and it was just a matter of time until she asked. Sighing I kicked the covers away and trudged to the bathroom. Heading to the kitchen thirty minutes later I decided I was ready to come clean. I had carried this secret long enough on my own.   
  
Something has been taken   
  
From deep inside of me   
  
A secret I've kept locked away   
  
No one could ever see  
  
Ten years later at twenty-one I was finally ready to put it all to rest.   
  
Wounds so deep they never show   
  
They never go away   
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Shyla POV   
  
"Thank the Lord!" I said grabbing my satchel and rushing for the doors at the mid-day bell.   
  
Funny how slow time can go when you're in school. Hopping in to my car I cranked the radio as I rushed to the market. I had to relieve Mia, so she could make her 1:30 class. This was her last semester and then she'd be a practicing nurse. Despite everything that had happened in the past year she was still getting her BA on time. The girl had a silent strength that too many overlooked.  
  
"I'm here," I sang throwing my satchel in the office along with Dom who was going over the bills.   
  
"How was your first day?" Mia asked making Dom glance up.   
  
"Boring, but not too terribly horrid," I said rolling my eyes at his grin.   
  
"Awesome, here's a list of the things I Need you to stock."   
  
"Cool, et out of her before you're late," I said shooing her as I made my way behind the counter a little slower than usual.   
  
I was getting better, but the school had a ton of stairs and they were taking a toll on my legs.   
  
"You going to be ok here?" Dom asked as he stepped out of his office a few hours later.  
  
"Yea, the store is never really that busy on Mondays anyways."   
  
"All right, call if you need anything," he said rushing of to once more get lost in his land of cars.   
  
"Who says boys grow out of it?" I wondered grabbing a car magazine as I took a seat on the stool behind the counter.   
  
Hearing the howl of a high performance engine I set my magazine aside and whistling at the pimped out Spyder parked out front. Grinning I felt a swell of pride as a girl not much older than I got out.   
  
"Nice ride," I said in greeting as she took a seat at the food counter.   
  
"Thanks… that you're Gt?"  
  
"Yea, what can I get you?"   
  
"Turkey sandwich, light mayo, bag of chips, and a coke."   
  
"You got it."   
  
"Are you new here, cause I've never seen that Spyder around," I said sliding her a plate.   
  
"Yea, I just moved her from Clearwater, Florida name's Delaney by the way."   
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Shyla."   
  
We continued talking as she ate and I learned that she was twenty-one, and had just graduated from UCF with a BA in business management.   
  
"So what brings you here?"   
  
"Just wanted a change of scenery," She said shrugging nonchalantly as I nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Delaney's POV   
  
When she asked me why I had come I had to struggle over the lump in my throat. The memories from the day and just why I had left were still too vivid in my mind.   
  
************   
  
I think im breaking out I'm gonna leave you now  
  
There's nothing for me here its all the same  
  
and even though I know that everything might go  
  
go downhill from here im not afraid  
  
Tossing my suitcase in the trunk I closed the door on her past with a click. Heart racing I started the car leaving the lights off as I eased out of the driveway, punching the accelerator as soon as she hit the end of her street. No more cowering in fear, taking beatings, hiding bruises. There was no longer anything to hold me back from all the things she wanted to do. I had won enough money from street racing now to make it on my own, and I had a B.A. to ensure I'd never want for anything. I would have left Florida a long time ago if it hadn't been for my dying Mother, and a full ride to college.   
  
"Where are you staying?" She asked bringing me back in to the present.  
  
"A craptastic hotel I found for cheap, I just got here last night, and I have no clue where to look." I said laughing.   
  
"Well you know, I have a house not too far away that's not being used," She said flooring me, it must have been my Irish luck that lead me to her, cause she was almost like an angel in disguise.   
  
"No way I could impose," I said shocked that someone could really care so much for someone they didn't know.   
  
"It wouldn't be any trouble, the place is just sitting there, besides, I know how tough it is to be all on your own and alone."   
  
"I- I- don't even know your last name."   
  
"Spurlock."   
  
"I'm M McCullough!"   
  
"Black Irish!" we both exclaimed laughing.   
  
"My friend will be back here around five, and then I can swing you by my place."   
  
Lyrics by : Linkin Park   
  
: Away Away Lyrics by: Yellow card 


	17. Chapter 17 Suprise Suprise

Title: A New member for the Team  
  
Author: Ladie  
  
Contact: fickycteraol.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast And The Furious, and no money is being gained from my writing  
  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince/ Mia/ Leon/? Jesse/Shyla  
  
Summary: The resident mad scientists meets a girl in the hospital who need the team.. if he could just get them to get them to all get along.  
  
Archive: yes, just let me know  
  
Chapters: 17  
  
Less than thirty minutes later a beautiful woman with raven locks walked through the door.  
  
"Mia meet my friend Delaney, she just moved her from Clear Water, Florida." I said still not sure what it was about Delaney that I liked so much.  
  
There was an underlying vulnerability that made me want to help and protect her, like Jesse had me. Deep in those hazel jewels she had for eyes, she looked like a puppy that had been kicked around.  
  
"She's going to stay at my house for a while," I said letting her know where I was headed off too.  
  
"Ok, make sure you come to dinner tonight too."  
  
"Umm... sure," Delaney said clearly overwhelmed.  
  
"Well I'm gonna show her the place now, I'll be back for my car later."  
  
"Ok," Mia said shooting me a motherly look that told me I'd be getting an ear full, and that Dom was sure going to let me have it for brining a stranger home.  
  
Mouthing a quick "I know" I grabbed my satchel and followed Delaney to her car.  
  
Delaney's POV  
  
"SO that's your sister?" I asked trying to dispel some of the tension the impromptu announcement about my staying had caused.  
  
"Not by blood, but yea."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, I had a brother like that once," I said frowning slightly as I thought back to the past once more.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"So you're telling me that Dom looks like the bodyguard from hell, likes to yell a lot, and will probably intimidate the piss out of me, but I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Exactly," Shyla said smiling brightly.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Trust me, I had to go through the same thing when I first started hanging out with the team, but they warmed up to me quickly, cause Dom liked me, he's just really overprotective."  
  
"Right," I said skeptically as we unpacked the last of my things in a spare bedroom and headed out to the car.  
  
"Everyone else is pretty laid back... oh, except Letty will grill you about Dom, know now that its not you, its just how she is."  
  
"Apparently Dom used to have some trouble keeping his dick in his pants if you know what I mean."  
  
"One of those eh?" I asked thinking of how my Step Father cheated on my mom towards the end.  
  
"Not anymore, thankfully."  
  
Shyla's POV  
  
"Hey , glad you could make it Delaney," Mia said flashing a smile that seemed to put her at ease.  
  
"We're just about ready , so why don't you carry the potato salad out ,and we'll be right behind you with the chicken." She said instantly putting her to work.  
  
"Welcome to life at the Toretto's ," I said laughing as she blinked a few times before excepting the bowl, and heading out the back door that Mia was gesturing to.  
  
"I gave Dom a head's up," She whispered as we followed a few feet behind.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Awwh, Come on MI."  
  
"Seriously, he seemed wary, but she's a girl so he just kind of shrugged it off, and said he was glad you were making friends. "  
  
"Pays to be the baby now don't it," I said only to be frozen by the sound of shattering glass.  
  
The unmistakable sound of glass meeting the pavement turned our attention toward the back door. Frozen in place my mouth went dry as I took in the person standing before me with huge brown eyes, and a gaping mouth.  
  
"Delaney?" I managed sliding from my place on the picnic bench.  
  
"J-Jesse?" She stuttered stepping around the glass as she approached me cautiously.  
  
Her limbs stiff, as if the air was made of taffy she had to wade through. Her trembling hand touched the side of my face and I found myself hugging her to me.  
  
"I never thought we'd see you again, I said stroking her hair as he tears slid down her face and landed on my neck warm and salty.  
  
"We?" she asked sniffing as I sat her down.  
  
"Oh God," I thought to myself as I realized she hadn't seen Leon standing less than a foot away and starring at her like she was a ghost.  
  
Shyla POV  
  
Completely confused I stood on the stairs watching Jesse react to Delaney's presence. Was she an old flame? My jealousy rose up only to be doused the second I saw Leon's expression. I had never seen him look at any women the way he was starring at Delaney. I wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but it was clear he still loved her. Meeting Dom's questioning gaze I shrugged. I had no ideal what this was all about.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
I could feel the blood drain from my fast as I laid eyes on the only girl I had ever really cared about. I'd been sure I had lost my Laney years ago when I made the decision to leave the hellhole Jesse and I were stuck in. But it seemed that once again after so long Delaney Marie had found her way in to my life.  
  
Delaney Marie had been the first girl, hell the only girl I had every truly cared about. We had grown up together in Clear Water, and she had always been Jesse's best friend, from Pre- K on. Seeing as how there was a four- year difference between Jesse, and me she had always been the worrisome little sister I had never asked for.  
  
As time went on and she grew, her body and her personality did as well, and my feelings changed. Dating her when she was sixteen, and I was twenty had just felt right, like the next logical step for us then.  
  
Ocean Avenue" by: Yellow Card  
  
There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
I could still remember wrapping my hands in those golden brown curls off her as I pulled her body close to mine and shielded her from the cool ocean breeze. The three of us had spent almost all of out time on the beach then. Looking at her now I could still see her standing on the beach that last day, her figure slowly blending in to the darkness as we drove further and further away.  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now  
  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
Be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
"Laney," I whispered breaking the spell as she rushed towards me, letting me lift her in to my arms.  
  
"OH my God Le I never thought I'd see you again," She said instantly wrapping her legs around my waist.  
  
"OK I hate to break up the love fest, but what the #%$ is going on, and who the hell is this?" Dom said in his regular oh so subtle fashion 


	18. THE RETURN

A/n: OK Gang I'm back with a huge apology. I just went through two years of writers block That I couldn't shake. But now I'm back and ready to finish everything off. Please read , review and most of all enjoy.

Jesse

"This is Delaney , we all grew up together in Clearwater, we moved away but apparently .. she's back now," I said shaking my head as I looked at Shyla with admiration. She had no ideal what she'd just done for Leon. He'd been devastated when we left Clearwater, and he had to break up with Dela. Having her back now had to be like a miracle.

"I met her today in the shop and since she was new in town and didn't know anyone I invited her over," Shy said nibbling on he bottom lip as she waited for Dom to explode once more.

" I just thought it'd be a nice gesture … I didn't' know she knew anyone," she said trailing off as Dom sighed

"hell of a coincidence,"Dom muttered darkly as Leon lowered her to the ground.

"Yo Dom, she's cool man, I've known this girl since she was in diapers , me her and Jessse grew up together," He said pointedly as Dom's eyes widened. Obviously he'd mentioned her a time or two.

"Well… in that case.. welcome to Los Angeles," he said making Dela smile weakly after swallowing. It was easy to forget how imposing Dom was when you first met him after years of being around him.

"Let me get this cleaned up," Shy said moving away from me and breaking the ice as we all resumed our normal activities.

Moving to sit on Dela's left as Leon sat on the right I basked in the feel of being with my two best friends once more. We'd all been pretty tight growing up having parent's who didn't' care or were just to busying making ends meat to be around the way they should have been.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked wrapping an arm around her as she shrugged.

"Mom passed away…and there just wasn't a reason to stay any more after that," She said shaking her head sadly as we nodded. Her old man had always been a real shit.

" What have you been doing?" I asked as conversation started up around us once more.

" Well I did two years of school back home and I got an Associate Degree in Business I figured I could continue down here," She said as we nodded listening to her fill us in on everything that had happened in the neighborhood and who was doing what now.

Looking up as Shy slid in the space beside me I smiled at her wrapping my arm around her waist after a quick peck. Dom was still manning the grill and the vibe was relaxed as we all talked among ourselves.

Listening as conversation flowed around me I couldn't help but wonder what the real story was between Delaney and Leon . If he'd been hald the womanizer he was now back when she'd known him she wouldn't be starring up at him so starry eyes. Which led me to believe she was the reason he'd turned into a man whore. Flashing Mia a questioning gaze I grinned as she shrugged equally stumped. We'd have to corner her to get the dirt later, but fore now it looked like he wouldn't' be letting her out of his site any time soon. Saying and grace and digging in the night passed quickly and I found myself curious about Jesse's past before the team as we made our way up to our room.

"Jess, why don't you ever talk about your past?" I asked pulling my shirt over my head as silence fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning slightly.

" I mean before you moved here and met the team, its like there's a huge gap of time I don't' know anything about," I said as he shrugged.

"There's just not much to tell, I mean my mom passed when I was a little kid, I really don't remember her at all, and once she wsa gone my dad worked a lot, it was like I raised myself pretty much, except I had Leon whose actually my cousin, but you knew that," He said as I nodded not convinced. There was a lot more to it than that, but if he didn't want to talk about it just yet I wouldn't push. I had a secret of my own I was keeping.

"Oh, " I said forcing a smile as I dropped the topic and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed. I had school tomorrow and the last thing I needed to be was tired when I was all ready going someplace I didn't' want to be.

"Night baby," I whispered kissing his lips before snuggling in to his back and closed my eyes letting my breathing pattern mirror his own before I drifted away.

Jesse

Feeling her drift off to sleep I laid awake silently cursing myself for lying. She didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew I wasn't being completely honest. Tossing and turning I found sleep much later.

Shyla

Waking with the buzzing of my alarm I slipped from bed letting Jesse sleep in as I dressed in low slung jeans and a black t-shirt with the Toretto logo across the front. Slipping on a pair of black chucks to match I kissed him quickly before making my way out the house with a bagel and orange juice for breakfast. It wasn't too bad having half a day of school now that I thought about it, but it was just my first week.

Moving to my next class I tensed as I spotted the P.E. teacher who had once been my coach when I played on the basketball team. That was one person I didn't want to run in to this semester. Ducking in to the bathroom I waited until the pre tardy bell before leaving and re entering the now deserted hallway. That was too close for comfort… I'd be on better guard from now on. Making my way to calculus I sat in my assigned seat and focused in. If I was going to think about college after this I needed to ace this.


End file.
